


Don't Worry, You're Safe Now

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cold and Cruel, F/M, First Time, He Was Bad, Humiliation, I’m Much Worse, Learning to be a Good Kitten, M4F, Rape, audio script, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Don't Worry, You're Safe Now

[Script Offer] [M4F] Don’t Worry, You’re Safe Now [Rape] [He Was Bad] [I’m Much Worse] [Cold and Cruel] [First Time] [Humiliation] [Learning to be a Good Kitten]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes: You’re a monster who just saved a girl so that you could victimize and feed from her instead. Be cold and cruel. Bring out her fear and terror so that she might taste just a little sweeter. Then take her virginity as you know she wants you to, up against the wall in this dirty alley. And if she fails to please, you can always kill her slowly.

Notes on use of the words “kitten” and “pet”: Kitten and pet imply lack of agency as they both infantilize and dehumanize the target. He’s not a very nice person and he knows just how to manipulate through fear and lust. Feel free to change them if you have preferred term(s) or you think your audience would like something different.

(Soothing, calming, hint of menace) Are you all right? Did he hurt you?

Oh my god, look at that bruise. Was he trying…to rape you?

Well, I’m glad I heard you struggling and got here in time.

No, I’ll look away while you, uh…get your panties back on. 

Do you know him? Your attacker, I mean?

You do? Oh, I see. Poor little kitten. He claimed to be your friend, didn’t he, until you said no. Then he got a little too…demanding. It’s an old story. I’ve heard it many times over the long decades.

[Laughs] I am older than I look.

The police? No need for them.

[Laughs] Oh no. He’s not unconscious. He’s quite dead.

Yes, I killed him. 

How? Well, easily, I should say. [Laughs] He was so focused on pulling down your panties that he never heard me creeping up on him, and I snapped his neck like a dry twig.

I see you are shocked. Well, I’m a little upset with myself, as well. I hate wasting food like that.

Oh no, don’t do that. I wouldn’t like it.

You were thinking of running, don’t deny it. You were going to let those heels drop right off your feet and run as fast as you can, mewling all the way like the scared little kitten you are. 

Do you think you can make it? I move fast and quiet. You already know I’m strong. In fact, maybe you should run. Yes, that might be fun. The fear of the chase often makes the blood more savory.

Oh, it doesn’t sound like such a good idea any more? You’d rather talk your way out of this…predicament?

Well, I have some bad news for you. There is no way out. Not the way you want.

Mmm. Yes. I might not have intervened, save that I…caught your scent.

Oh yes. Virgins are quite distinctive. I couldn’t let him…spoil you. Not before I got a chance to taste you, anyway.

[Laughs cruelly] Tears. How…delicious.

Your fear is understandable, perhaps even desirable, but don’t pretend you don’t want this.

So you do have some fire in you after all. No, I don’t mean that you want to be raped, especially not by a false friend.

I mean that, deep down, buried below your good-girl knee-length skirt and white cotton panties, there’s a dark desire. You want to be *taken*, and not by a man, but a monster. A beast. I assure you that I quite fit that description.

Oh my. (Obviously aroused) Your sobs are…provocative. I don’t really wish to stop them, but…I must tell you that it isn’t all bad news.

No. You see, he probably would have killed you when he was done. He’d have realized that you wouldn’t keep his crime a secret, and would have ended your sweet, young life. What a shame that would have been.

I, on the other hand, will only kill you if you leave me unsatisfied.

So. Here is what you’re going to do. You’re going to get on your knees in this filthy alley, feeling the gravel and broken glass dig into your delicate skin. Show me what a good little virginal kitten might learn to do when her life is on the line.

That’s right. Don’t hesitate. Unzip me. 

[Laughs] That little gasp. So adorable. Have you never seen a cock before? Have you never held one in your little hand?

Good. You really are a true virgin. You don’t understand the value you hold in my society. 

A delicious, fuckable little snack.

Your tears still flow but your eyes are wide and eager, young one. Take me in your mouth.

Don’t hesitate. A good pet knows how to please her master.

[Blowjob starts here, insert groans and grunts as needed]

(Pleased, aroused) Very good. Don’t stop. 

Deeper. Take me deeper in your mouth.

(Coldly angry) Afraid? Let me guide you with my hands.

Your feeble strength can’t stop me. Just…ahhh. There, all the way back, so your tight little throat grips me….ahhhh. 

(Cruel, taunting) What? Can’t you breathe? Oh dear.

There. Is that better?

[Blowjob ends here]

Yes. I am cruel. As you desire me to be.

You might cry and curse me, but I can smell how your arousal grew as I forced my cock down your throat. Do you deny it?

No? Good. By all means, keep crying, but do stand up.

(Coldly angry) I wasn’t asking.

Good. Turn around and lift your arms up.

I’m taking your shirt off, of course, so I can get a better grip on your soft flesh. 

And now I’m lifting that skirt. Oh, listen to those sobs. So very pathetic and arousing, my pet.

And now I’m going to tear those pretty little white panties of yours off. When I’m done I don’t want you to have anything to cover yourself with.

There. Bend over. Put your hands on the wall, kitten.

Oh my, what a sight. Your ass quivers so as you sob. It makes you more appealing to the predator in me.

Do you feel that pressing up against your virginal little cunt, kitten? Yes…I heard your moan. I know you want it. Beg me.

You heard me. Beg me. Beg me to take you and make you mine.

Do it, kitten. Do it or I shall be most displeased.

Good. 

[Grunts as he enters her forcefully]

Oh…oh there can be no doubt that you are….were a virgin. [Laughs] (cold, cruel) Oh, did that hurt? Did you want your first time to be gentle? Too bad, this is what you really need and deserve, my sweet little kitten.

[Very rough sex starts here, intersperse noises, grunts, etc as you wish]

That’s it, my good little pet, moan and sob…

You’re so tight, as only a virgin can be. 

That’s it, kitten, push back against me. Don’t just be fucked, let your body tell me what you want.

Good…good. You’re taking your punishment well. You must of dreamed of something like this before.

You must of wanted this debasement, in a dark place, by a cold thing like myself. Is that why you are moaning so loudly?

I can’t wait any longer…I must taste you… [Bite/Sucking sound here]

[Improv to orgasm]

Oh…oh yes. You were delicious, my pet. Simply delicious. 

And look, my still-warm seed drips down the inside of your thigh, even as your blood trickles down your back and your tears pour freely from your beautiful eyes. 

Yes. You may lower your skirt and put your shirt back on, kitten. It was wise of you to ask permission first. You’re learning the rules now.

I am most pleased with you. Pleased and satisfied. I will not kill you. Not tonight, in any case.

All right, come along, my pet.

I’m sorry, kitten, was I unclear? (Firmly, coldly) I said come along.

That’s right. I said I wouldn’t kill you. I never promised to let you go free. Did you not wonder why I called you pet? 

That’s right. You are mine now, completely. 

Ah, I love the way you try and control your tears. It is most fetching. I do not believe that I will tire of you for a very, very long time. [Laughs coldly]


End file.
